Guardian Goddess
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: Yaoi Something is wrong with Yami, and he won't tell anyone not even his secret love. Will the Egyptain Cat Goddess, Baset, can help out?
1. Amusement Park Fun

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi.

(Y/YY, Y/A, S/J, B/R, and M/YM)

Guardian Goddess

by Yami-Yugi3

Amusement Park Fun

It was a nice beautiful Saturday afternoon in Domino city. Yugi rushing all over his room only wearing a pair of boxers. "Where is it?" he asked himself as he went through his closet for a third time.

Yami, who had just entered the room all ready dress, was leaning agents a near by wall watching this scene with interests. A smirk appeared on his face. _You know,_ he thought to himself _My aibou looks cute with just wearing boxers._ Yami quickly closed his eyes and shook the thought out of his head. _Don't be so foolish, Yami,_ he scolded to himself _Yugi would never think of you like that. Besides he's going out with Anzu._ Yami shook that image out of his mind. Sure he only thought of Anzu as a friend, but the thought of her hanging onto his aibou did made him jealous from time to time. Yami once again turn his interests on the frantic young teen scurrying around the room. "You are NOT going out wearing THAT are you?"

Yugi stopped and when he notice Yami standing there he blushed in embarrassment. "How long had you been standing there?" he said.

Yami smirked. "Long enough." he said as he scrolled over and sat on the edge of the bed "The others will be there any second now and you are just in your boxers."

"I won't be once I find it." Yugi said as he once again ran about his room once again.

Yami cock an eyebrow in confusion. "What are you trying to find, aibou?" he asked.

"Remember that outfit we ware when I made you go out with Anzu?"

"I'm trying NOT to remember that." Yami said "But yes, I do."

"Well I can't remember were I put it."  
Yami once again cock his eyebrow. "Your going to wear it?"

"Yeah, once I find it of course."

Yugi was once again searching around his room again. As Yami watched, his vision started to get a little fuzzy. He quickly closed his eyes and lightly shook his head. Once he reopen them he could see clearly once again. _What in Ra's name just happen here?_ Yami thought _That never happen before. Expect that one time..._

"Yami?" Yami's attention was now at Yugi who was looking up at him with concern yes. "Are you okay Yami?" Yugi asked "You kind of spaced out there for a minute."

Yami gave him a small but reassuring smile. "I'm fine, aibou."

"Are you sure?"

Yami patted his little light on the head and gave him a bigger smile. "I'm sure." he said "Now you better get dress before the others get here." Yami started to head out the door into the hall.

"I will."

Yami gave a smirk before heading back downstairs. Once there he scrolled over to the sofa and flop down on it with a heavy sigh. He glance up at the white ceiling above him. "Yami?"

Yami stop looking at the ceiling and look towards where he heard his name being called. There standing next to him, also a little concern, was Yugi's grandfather. Yami cock another eyebrow in confused. "What is it Mr. Mouto?" he asked. Countless times his aibou's grandfather told him to call him grandpa and yet Yami still calls him Mr. Mouto.

"Is everything okay?" the old man asked, great concern can be heard in his voice.

Yami was once again confused by this. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, you seem not yourself ever since you gotten your own body."

"Not myself?" Yami asked, still kind of confused.

Before he could say anything, Yugi came skipping down the steps all dress with a smile on his face. "I'm ready!" he said happily.

Yami couldn't help but smile at his aibou. "Well at lest you're not still running around in your boxers." hr said with a chuckle.

"What!" Yugi's grandfather nearly yelled in shock.

"Yami!" Yugi shouted as he blushed deeply in embarrassment "You didn't have to announce it right in front of grandpa!"

Yami just smirked as there's a knock on the front door. "That must be the others." Yami said.

"I'll get it!" Yugi shouted happily as he made a beeline towards the door. Yami smiled as he slowly got up from the sofa, once on his feet he wobbled a bit. This got Mr. Mouto concern.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah," Yami said slowly "Must still be a bit tired from yesterday."

"Come on Yami, let's go!" he heard Yugi shouted happily.

Yami smiled and started to leave for the front door. "See ya later, Mr. Mouto." he said.

"Bye Grandpa!"

"Have a good time you two!" Mr. Mouto shouted as the group left the house.

- - -

"You okay, Yami?" Yami open his eyes. During the ride to the amusement park, Yami's vision had burled again and Yami had once again had to close them for a bit.

"I'm fine aibou, you don't have to worry."

"But Yami..."

Yami gave Yugi a reassuring smile. "I'm okay, Yugi." he said. _I hope to Ra I'm right._ he thinks _I can't have him worry about me all the time. An innocence one like him can't have problems like that to worry about._

- - -

Soon the group arrived at the amusement park. "Come on Bakura! Malik, you can get it!" Ryou and Marik cheer their yamis on at a shooting game at the game area of the park. Seto and Joey had went off with Tristan and Serenity to order the group's lunch. Yugi and Anzu were also cheering the two yamis on. Yami sat on a near by bench with his eyes closed. Once again his vision had burled. _That in Ra's name is wrong with me?_ he thought _The only other time this happen was back in Egypt when I had that disease. I just hope that isn't the case. If the healers couldn't stop it... What am I 'm thinking? I'm sure it had gone away since my soul was in the puzzle._

Yami felt a hand on his shoulder, and he opens his eyes, relive they focus again. He saw Yugi giving him a very concern look. "Are you positive that you are okay, Yami?" Yugi asked him.

"Positive." Yugi gave him this look telling Yami that Yugi didn't believe him. Yami once again gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, aibou." he said as he ran a hand softly through Yugi's hair "I promise, Yugi. I will tell you if I weren't."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Pharaoh's Honor?"

"Pharaoh's Honor."

"I didn't know you HAD any honor, Pharaoh." Bakura said as he, Ryou, Marik and Malik came over. In Ryou's arms was a huge teddy bear, making Yami to believe that Bakura had won it with the game agents Malik.

Yami glared at Bakura. "Who asked you, Tomb Robber?"

"Boy, the Pharaoh's touchy today." said Malik.

Yami looked away with this arms cross. "I am not." he said.

"Surrre you are, Pharaoh." said Bakura.

"Want to say it to my face Baka Tomb Robber!"

"Gladly prissy Pharaoh!" Yami was about to stand up when he felt his legs give away from under him and he had to grab the bench to support himself, and yet he still glare madly at Bakura.

Now Yugi was really worried about Yami. He was about to asked once again if the ancient Pharaoh was okay when Seto, Joey, Tristan, and Serenity came back with everyone's lunch. "We leave for a couple of minutes and you two are at it again."

Yami glares daggers at Seto. "Who asked you, Kaiba?"

Seto blinked in surprised. Ever since Yami had gotten his body he been calling Seto by his first name, only calling him Kaiba when he's mad. "What's wrong with you today, Yami?" he asked.

"Nothing is wrong!" Yami shouted and walked away from the others once he got the strength back to his legs.

"You guys find us a place to sit," Yugi said "I'll go talk to him." At that little Yugi ran off after his yami.

- - -

Yugi soon caught up to his yami, who was leaning on a near by rail with his eyes closed again and was trying to support himself up. This worried Yugi as he came up to Yami. Yugi soon stopped in his tracks when he heard and saw Yami trying to breath right. "Yami...?" Yugi asked, quite scared on what's happening to Yami. Yugi gasped when Yami open his eyes a bit and the young boy saw those crimson eyes looked burled and a little bit dull.

"A-A..." was all Yami could say when he collapsed on the ground.

"YAMI!" Yugi shouted sacred out of his mind as he ran to his fallen yami.


	2. The Watchful Gods

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi.

(Y/YY, Y/A, S/J, B/R, and M/YM)

Guardian Goddess

by Yami-Yugi3

The Watchful Gods

Meanwhile the whole scene was watched by the Egyptian gods. "I don't like this." said Ra, the highest of the gods as he and others watched the scene below.

"We must do something." said Seth "The Pharaoh's not doing so well and if he don't get some help soon..."

"Maybe once of us should go down there and keep an eye on the Pharaoh?"

"I will go my lord." said Seth with a bow.

"No Seth, I had someone else in mind." said Ra.

"But my lord, I'm the best at protecting!"

"I know but Bastet will be best"

"Me my lord?" the cat goddess asked in surprised. Ra nodded.

"Yes," he said "the Pharaoh is going to need all the help he can get in the up coming months."

- - -

Meanwhile, back at the amusement park, Yugi sat next to his fallen Yami quite worriedly. He was shacking the pharaoh from time to time, trying to get his other to wake up, but it was no use. "Come on Yami..." Yugi started to cry softly "Wake up..." _What's wrong with him?_ Yugi thought scared _He promised he would tell me if something was wrong._

Crimson eyes slowly opened, though Yami was extremely weak. "A-aibou..."

"Yami..." Yugi sobbed.

"A-Aibou...d-don't cry..."

"Yami!" Yugi shouted as he gave the pharaoh a hug "I was soo worried!"

Yami weakly stoke Yugi's hair. "I-It's okay aibou..."

"But...you fainted...you...lost your balance..."

- - -

The Gods watched in horror. "This doesn't look good. The great Pharaoh is getting sick again."

- - -

Yami slowly and weakly started to sit up. "I-I'm okay now aibou..." he said as he tried to put on a smile. _ I-I can't worry him again..._

"You sure?" Yugi asked helping him.

Yami nodded. "I-I'm sure, let's get back to the others..." Yami said "I-I'm sure they are worried..."

"If you say so." Yami nodded slowly again. Yugi smiled a bit and helped Yami get back to the others.

- - -

"Finally calm down the Prissy Pharaoh?" Bakura said with a smirk when they saw Yami and Yugi return.

Yugi glared. "W-watch it...Tomb Robber."

"That wasn't nice Bakura. He could have been hurt."

Bakura looked over at his other. "What you talking about hikari?" he asked.

"Seto I'm hungry..." Joey said with a groan.

"Well, maybe you should show more concern for people is all."

Bakura huffed. "Well it's just my nature so I can't change it for some Prissy Pharaoh." Ryou sighed and shook his head.

"Can we eat now?" Joey asked.

"Joey, you always think with your stomach," Anzu said irrupted.

"What about Yugi and the Pharaoh?"

"Well I'm hungry, what about you Yami?" Yugi asked.

"I-I'm not..." Yami said softly as he looked away.

"Why not? You still feel a little sick?" Yugi asked worriedly.

"Yeah, you alright Pharaoh?" asked Anzu. Yami didn't say anything, nor looked back at them.

"Pharaoh, please...tell me what's bothering you," Yugi said as he put a hand on his dark side's shoulder.

"I-It's nothing for you to worry about, Yugi..."

"But I want to worry. I care about you." He held both of his shoulders tightly as he said this. Yami looked away again. Yugi looked at him solemnly, then at the ground. "Alright Yami, if you're not hungry..." Yami just nodded weakly. Yugi smiled solemnly before joining the others for lunch. Yami just watched from the corner of his eye.

- - -

Soon the group done with their lunch. "What should we do next?" asked Ryou.

"How about ride some coasters?"

"How about some games? Whaddya say Yuge? Yuge?" He looked worriedly at Yami and didn't say a word.

"D-Do what ever you want..." Yami said softly, he didn't really feel like himself at the moment, the feeling he felt a couple of minutes ago still didn't leave him.

"Yami, that isn't like you...You're really worrying me," Yugi said as he faced Yami face to face.

"A-Aibou, I don't want to hold up you fun because of me..." Yami said "G-Go on with out me... I-I'll just be here..."

"That's just it, I won't have ANY fun. You're really worrying me...please, tell me what's wrong."

"I-It's nothing aibou..." Yugi looked at him long and hard with a 'you can't hide anything from me' look.

"How about we just head back?" Seto said "It's been a long day."

"Yeah, I'm sure you'd prefer that huh Yugi?" Anzu said.

"But Kaiba we been having soo much fun." said Bakura.

"Yeah we can't stop cause of the Pharaoh's bad day." said Malik.

"Bakura...," Ryou said warily.

"Malik, you should show more concern for the Pharaoh," said Marik. The two yamis huffed.

"I'm not havin' too much fun if Yuge ain't."

"Then it's settled, we are leaving." said Seto.

Bakura started muttering and cursing under his breath. "Come on then, let's go home," said Yugi as he started to help Yami stand up.

- - -

The limo stopped in front of the Game Shop. Yugi slowly help Yami out of limo. "Thanks for the ride. Sorry we had to leave," Yugi said as he said goodbye to the others.

"It's okay Yuge." said Joey.

"Hey Yugi, we are still on with our date tomorrow, right?" Anzu asked.

Yugi blushed deeply. "Well...it depends on how Yami feels. I'm still kinda worried about him." Anzu gave an understanding nod. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay see you later." With that the limo drove off.

Yugi led Yami up to his room and sat down on the bed with him. "A-Aibou I said you don't have to worry about me..."

"Stop talking nonsense. You're supposed to worry about the one's you care about."

"B-But aibou..."

"Don't start. I'll be right back. You just lay down, you seem tired," he replied as he went into the bathroom. Yami just watched weakly as he watch Yugi leave. Yugi came back with a glass of water and the thermometer.

"A-Aibou what are you doing...?"

"Trying to see if you're sick."

"Y-You don't have to go thought that..."

"Yes I do, Yami."

"N-No you don't..." Yami said as he slowly look away. _You could never understand what happening to me._ he thought _I'm not really sure myself..._ Yugi half-forced the thermometer into his mouth and felt his forehead.

"Well, you don't **_feel_** hot." After a few minutes, Yugi took the thermometer out of his mouth. "You don't really have too much of a fever either. Still, I want you to lay down."

"B-But aibou..." Yami sighed heavily and did what he was told. Yugi smiled. Yami tried to fight off sleep, but was losing horribly. Yugi just sat on the bed, watching with a little smile on his face. And soon Yami lost, as his crimson eyes slowly closed. Yugi genki smiled and put a blanket on him. He stayed there and watched him sleep.


	3. A New Day, Yugi's Date with Anz

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi.

(Y/YY, Y/A, S/J, B/R, and M/YM)

Guardian Goddess

by Yami-Yugi3

A New Day, Yugi's Date with Anzu

The next day the sun shown through Yami's room as the ex-pharaoh slept. Yugi yawned and stretched, having fallen asleep watching his Yami all night. At that moment the door was open and Grandpa poked his head in. "Oh, there you are Yugi." he said "Why aren't you in your room?"

"Sorry Grandpa, I fell asleep keeping an eye on Yami."

"Did something go wrong yesterday?" Grandpa started "I knew he didn't act like himself yesterday."

"Yeah, he was acting weird at the Amusement Park too. He fell down and then acted like he was just fine."

"Hmmm odd." said Grandpa "He said the same thing when I ask him if something was wrong."

"I dunno about you, but I know something is DEFINITELY wrong. He's just being stubborn and trying not to worry us."

"Whaaa...what about me?" Yami said groggily as he woke up, sat up, and rubbed his eyes.

"We'd been saying you been worrying us yesterday." said Yugi.

"And I said I'm fine, Yugi." Yami said slowly, yawing as he slowly sat up in the bed.

"Well, you seem a bit better after a goodnight's rest. But still, you did scare me a little yesterday." Then Yugi remember his date with Anzu. "Oh I got to call Anzu and tell her our date is still on." he said an ran off. Yami sighed as he saw this.

Grandpa smiled. "That's my grandson."

Yami sighed sadly. "I guess..." he said. Grandpa looked worriedly at Yami as he waited for an answer. Yami notices this. "What?"

"Are you sure you're alright?" Yami just nodded. "If you need anything, Pharaoh. Let me know. I'll be downstairs finishing up breakfast."

"Okay..." Grandpa smiled and headed downstairs.

- - -

Yugi hung up the phone with Anzu and went back upstairs to check on Yami. Yami was slowly getting out of bed, a sad upset look was on his face. "Hey Yami," Yugi said with a smile. His smiled quickly turned into a frown. "Is something wrong Yami?"

"It's nothing Yugi." Yami said as he tired to smile at Yugi, but his eyes told a different story "J-Just something on my mind."

"You can tell me."

"It's nothing to concern you, aibou." Yami said as he tried to smile again.

"Well...I want you to know you can talk with me, anytime you need to, I'll listen."

Yami nodded slowly. "Y-You should get ready... You don't want to be late for your date with Anzu..."

"Okay." Yami tired to smile again. Yugi genki smiled back and went to get ready.

Just then Yami's legs gave up on him and he flop down on his bed. He curse weakly in Egyptian. _W-Why? H-How... H-How was it able to come back after all these centuries...?_

- - -

"Bastet, you had better get going. He needs you, now." She nodded and left for the mortal plain.

- - -

Hours later, Yami slowly came down stairs. "I-I'm going to take a walk... I-I be back..." was all he said and left before Grandpa or Yugi got a word in.

Yami walked slowly down the street until he heard a soft mew coming from behind a trash can. "H-Huh?"

Yami slowly walked closer to the Trash Can. "Mewww! **_Dangit! First thing I do on Earth is hurt my hand!_**"

Yami realized that the cat had a gold Egyptian collar on. "O-Oh poor kitty... A-Are you hurt...?" Yami asked as he gently picked the cat up.

"Meerrooow **_Yes, yes I am. I hurt my paw on some trash just now_**" Bastet then started to lick her paw while in his arms.

Yami smiled. "C-Come on... Y-You can stay with me and we'll get that fixed up..." Yami said "H-Hmmmm you need at name... H-How about I call you Hafadet...? T-That was another name of the cat goddess Basket..."

"Mrrreeoowww **_yes very much so,_**" she replied with a genki smile as she started purring.

- - -

Soon Yami arrived back at the game shop with the cat. Yugi and Grandpa saw him. "Yami, are you alright?"

"Hello Pharaoh, who's your little friend you've got there?"

"S-She's hurt... C-Can I keep her...?" Yami asked.

"Awww, poor cat."

"Well...we'll see. She has a collar so she might belong to someone. We'll keep her until her paw heals and see if her owner shows up."

Yami gave this upset look, acting like a small child. "B-But I want to keep her..."

"We might. Let's at least give the owner, if there is one, a chance to claim her. Then, you can have her."

Yami sighed, but agreed. "She's cute," Yugi said going up to pet her.

Bastet, or rather Hafadet as she was now called, sniffed his hand before letting him pet her. **_This is the Pharaoh's little friend Yugi. I like him_** she thought as she purred at his touch. Yugi carefully examined her paw. She pulled away with a "Mrrrooww" and a whimper.

"It's okay, I just wanna see. Grandpa, where's the first aid?"

"I'll go grab it." Yami watched as slowly petted Hafadet. Grandpa checked her paw over. "Seems she came across some broken glass." He carefully and gently started to pick the pieces out with some tweezers. Then he took some rubbing alcohol and cleaned it out.

Hafadet hissed a little at the pain. **_Oooo, that hurt. But I must not bite them. They're only trying to help._** She instead dug her claws from her other three paws into Yami and quickly withdrew them. "Meeooww **_I'm sorry about that_**" Yami wince a bit but smiled softly at her as he started to pet her once more.

Grandpa finished and carefully bandaged up her paw. "There you go," he said scratching her ear, "Sorry if I hurt you." She mewed and purred in Grandpa's direction.

**_Thank you kindly._**

"You poor little kitten, are you hungry?" Yugi asked.

"Mrrooww **_Yes very_**," Hafadet said.

"Then I'll go get you some milk," Yugi said with a genki smile. Yami smiled down at her and went into the living room to sit. He slowly, but steadily made it. **_You'll get better dear Pharaoh. Or at least I hope so_** Hafadet thought as she nuzzled up against him.

Yugi came back with a saucer of milk. He went into the living room. "Oh, here you guys are. Here you go kitty," Yugi said as he set the saucer down. Hafadet jumped out of Yami's lap and went straight to the milk. "I hope you don't mind that it's a little warm." Hafadet didn't answer, she just kept licking up the milk in delight.

"D-Don't you have date with Anzu, Yugi?"

"Oh my Gosh! I forgot! I was supposed to met her at Domino Station at noon! I have fifteen minutes!"

"Better walk fast," Grandpa joked.

"Yeah, bye guys!" Yugi exclaimed running out the door. Yami watched the doorway with this sad look on his face.

Grandpa chuckled as Yugi ran out and then looked at Hafadet with a smile. "Where did you say you found her?" he asked trying to deter the Pharaoh's attention.

"Huh?"

Hafadet cleaned her face and then hopped up into Yami's lap again. "Where did you find this precious little kitten?" Grandpa asked again.

"I- I found her outside... N-Near some garbage cans..."

"I see. Do you know exactly how she got her wound?"

Yami shock his head. "N-No..."

Hafadet curled up in Yami's lap and fell asleep, purring loudly. "You sound ill, are you alright?"

Yami shock his head again. "N-No I'm fine..."

"You don't sound fine. Why don't you lie down for a bit?"

"N-No Grandpa, I'm fine..."

"Are you positively sure?" Grandpa said giving him a questioning look.

"I-I'm sure..."

"Alright, if you say so. I'll be in the shop if you need me."

As Grandpa left the shop, Yami sighed weakly as he slow pet the sleeping Hafadet. "C-Can you keep a secret, Hafadet...?"

She woke up and looked at him. She mew a cute little "Yes" and stared, waiting for him to tell her.

"I-I'm in love... but the one I love is in love with someone else..."

**_"I know Pharaoh."_** She purred up at him. She could see the weakness and tiredness in his eyes. She jumped out of his lap and sat at the other end of the couch. She mewed at him and made sleeping gestures. "**_Come on Pharaoh, lay down...please? _**Mewwww, merroowww" She started rubbing against him and repeating the body language. "**_Please Pharaoh, you're only kidding yourself and making it worse. _** Mrrooowww, rrroowww."

Yami looked weakly down at her. "Y-Your worried too huh...?"

"**_You can't hide it. Not making people worry only makes them worry more Pharaoh._** Meooowww," she said rubbing against him "**_Please lie down_** Meeooorroowww"

Yami gently pet her. Yami sighed weakly. "I-I have this feeling I had this feeling once before, long ago..." he said weakly "Y-You probably won't believe me but I was once a Pharaoh..." She nuzzled against him happily. Yami smiled weakly again. She got in his lap and stared pleadingly at him meowing loudly one last time. Yami laughed weakly. "O-Okay... I-I'll go along with it..." He weakly started to lie down.

Hafadet purred loudly and curled up next to him, closing her eyes and going to sleep. **_"How do you mortals says it? 'You'll thank me later' Pharaoh."_** She immediately fell asleep next to his sleeping form. Her loud, happy purring could be heard as she slept.

- - -

Later, around suppertime, Yugi walked in. "Hey guys."

"Hello Yugi. Just in time for dinner."

"How's Yami?"

"He's in the living room." Yugi nodded. He smiled to see Yami fast asleep with Hafadet curled up next to him.

He carefully sat down on the couch and ran his hand through Yami's hair. "I wish you would just tell me what's wrong."

"Mrreeooww?"

"Hi Hafadet. You been keeping Yami company for me?" She purred and mewed at him happily. **_Hello Yugi. _**He scratched behind her ear, making her purr. Yami woke up and looked at Yugi groggily.

"Hey Yami. Feel better?"

"A little."

"See? Laying down for awhile did you good," Yugi said with a smile. Yami smiled back at him. "Hungry?"

"I suppose..." Both Yugi and Hafadet looked at him with pleading eyes. "Alright..." he said slowly sitting up. Yugi smiled and helped Yami to the kitchen. Hafadet followed closely behind.

Grandpa smiled when he saw the three came into the kitchen. "Feeling a little better Pharaoh?" Yami just nodded and tried his best to smile. Yugi smiled solemnly and helped him sit down. "Maybe a little supper will help," he said. Yami just shrugged. Yugi smiled.

As Grandpa place dinner on the table is when Yami's vision started to blurr again. _N-No not again..._

"Yami? Are you alright?" Yugi asked concerned as he noticed this. Yami just closed his eyes, trying to wait to see if it pass before the worst happen again. "Yami?" Soon Yami reopen his eyes, relieved that they were not burry anymore. "Are you okay?" Yugi asked again, more concerned. Yami just nodded. Yugi looked worriedly at him, "You sure?"

"I'm sure..."

Hafadet mewed and rubbed against Yugi's leg. "Shall we eat then?" Grandpa asked.

"Aren't you hungry Yami?"

"I suppose I just don't have much of an appetite." Yugi looked worriedly at him but was satisfied as Yami at least finished his plate.

- - -

As they went upstairs to bed, Yami stopped in his tracks and almost fell down the stairs. "Yami! Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Yugi," he said irritably as he made his way up the stairs. He went into his room and shut the door, flopping down on the bed and falling asleep instantly. Yugi stared at the door worriedly and awestruck. He went into his room and got ready for bed. There was school tomorrow. He fell asleep thinking worried thoughts of his other.

Hafadet saw all this and decided it was time to take drastic actions. **_Oh Pharaoh...cheer up. I know you'll get through this. And Yugi, don't you worry Little One. Bastet's gonna make it all better._** She followed Yugi into his room. She curled up on the bed and slept with him.


	4. The New Girl in School

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi.

(Y/YY, Y/A, S/J, B/R, and M/YM)

Guardian Goddess

by Yami-Yugi3

The New Girl in School

The next morning Yugi got up and went down to breakfast. He was a bit worried to find that Yami wasn't there. "He's gonna be late for school if he doesn't get up." Grandpa just smiled as Yugi finished breakfast and went upstairs to get ready. Yami woke up and trudged down the stairs, catching his balance every now and then. Hafadet, who had stayed downstairs after following Yugi down, watched him worriedly. As he ate what little breakfast he felt like eating, she mewed at him. He smiled weakly and picked her up. She nuzzled against him as he pet her. He then put her down and went upstairs. He got in the shower just as Yugi walked out of his room and down the stairs. "Yami hasn't been up yet?"

"He has. He doesn't seem himself. Keep an eye on him when you get to school."

"I will Grandpa. Bye Hafadet," Yugi said with a smile.

- - -

Yami didn't catch up with the others until they got in the classroom. "Yami, you okay? It seemed like you were avoiding everyone this morning."

"I'm just fine...Nothing for you to worry about."

"Okay," Yugi said a little unsure.

"Hey Yugi. The Pharaoh any better?"

"Not really Anzu."

"Oh, that's too bad. I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out after school. Just you and me."

"Maybe. It depends on how he does. He's worried me lately." Anzu looked at Yugi solemnly.

"Okay, calm down class. I'd like to introduce a new student. Class this is Kitty."

"Nice to meet you," she said with a bow. The teacher showed her an empty seat next to Yugi. He blushed a little. "Hi, I'm Kitty."

"I'm Yugi." Kitty smiled as they shook hands.

"Hi Kitty, I'm Anzu."

"Hello Anzu."

"Let's get started class." Kitty watched Yami out of the corner of her eye. She could see that he was struggling to pay attention in class. Yugi noticed this too and it worried him, being as he knew Yami ALWAYS paid attention in class.

- - -

They went to change for gym and Yami was lagging behind, trying to see clearly and not to fall down. He had a little trouble changing into his gym clothes too, but managed to trudge out of the locker room. Yugi shook the worry from him as he followed Joey and Tristan out. They had co-ed soccer in gym with the girls. Yami didn't play very well. He would stare off in to space a bit too. As they walked off the field, that's when the worst happened. Yami tried to clear his head and stand up straight. He lost his balance and passed out. Luckily Kitty, Yugi, and Anzu caught him. He came to in the nurses office, three familiar faces looking at him. "Y-Yugi?"

"Thank god you're alright."

"You had us worried Yami."

"You gave us a scare."

"What...what happened?"

"You fainted again. Thanks to Kitty and Anzu we caught you before you hit the ground."

"K-Kitty?"

"Yeah. I'm the new girl 'member?"

"Come on kiddies. Back to class. Mr. Mutou should stay here with me and rest." They nodded and headed off to class.

"I'll come get you after school." Yami nodded as the three of them left.

"Rest for awhile hon," the nurse said. Yami nodded again and closed his eyes. He immediately fell asleep, all dizziness leaving him for the time being.

- - -

After school, Anzu, Joey, Tristan, Yugi, and Kitty walked into the nurses office. Yugi looked solemnly at Yami's sleeping form. He was tossing and turning and sweating. "He developed a bit of a fever. I suggest you take him home right away. If things get any worse I strongly suggest a doctor." Yugi nodded.

Kitty watched worriedly. "Oh Pharaoh...you're really getting sick again," she mumbled to herself.

"Did you say something Kitty?" Joey asked.

"No, just thinking to myself. **_Phew that was close._**"

"So, let's get him home then." Joey carefully picked Yami up and they left towards the Game Shop.

- - -

When they got there, Joey set Yami down on the couch. "Thanks Joey. Grandpa! I'm home!"

"Well...I should get going. I wouldn't want to impose."

"You can stay Kitty."

"No, really. I've got some things I've got to do. Sorry guys. See you at school tomorrow." With that Kitty left and hid in an empty alley where she changed back into Hafadet. She ran, or rather hobbled, back to the Game Shop and climbed in an open window.

"Hello Yugi. How's the Pharaoh?"

"Not so good. He's sleeping on the couch. He's got a fever now."

"Yeah, I feel sorry for him," Anzu said.

"Where's Hafadet?"

"She disappeared on me. I don't know where she went. Couldn't have gotten that far with her wounded paw."

"No. Oh, there you are," Yugi said as he noticed the black kitty rubbing up against him. He picked her up and pet her. She purred happily and settled down in his arms. She began licking her wounded paw. **_I'm glad no one noticed my hand at school today. It hurts from catching the Pharaoh earlier._**

"Well, I guess we'll be heading out. I take it you don't want to hang out do you Yugi?"

"Sorry Anzu. But I'm really worried about Yami right now." Anzu nodded and left with the others. Hafadet jumped out of his lap and settled herself down on a chair. Yugi sat down on the couch and ran his hand through Yami's hair. "Now I know you're sick. I wish you would have just told me earlier." Yami turned over in his sleep and looked weakly at Yugi.

"H-Hikari..."

"Ssshhhh, it's okay Yami. You just got sick is all. You need to sleep okay?"

"But..." Yugi shook his head, a few stray tears of worry falling from his eyes.

"I'll be right back." Yugi got up and returned with a cold washcloth and put it on Yami's forehead. Grandpa set a glass of water and some Tylenol down on the table.

"Have him take some medicine to help."

"Thanks Grandpa." Yugi carefully sat Yami up and helped him swallow the Tylenol. He carefully laid him down and smiled a small smile at him. "Just rest okay?" Yami nodded weakly and reached his hand up to Yugi's face. He took it and held it against his cheek, more tears steadily falling.

"P-lease...d-don't..."

"I wish you would have told me Yami." Hafadet mewed and curled up next to Yami. "Try and sleep Yami." He nodded weakly and closed his eyes. Yugi smiled solemnly at him and wiped his tears away. He got out his homework and worked on it while Yami slept. A few hours later, Yugi sighed heavily as he put his homework away. He looked over at Yami, a look a worry pass over him as he saw him. Weak eyes opened, showing a dull crimson.

"A-ibou..."

Yugi looked upset, "Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" he asked sternly. Yami weakly look away from him, as he tried to sit up. It was like he didn't want to be in the same room with Yugi anymore. "Please answer me? I'm worried about you."

"T-hat's why... I-I didn't..." Yami findly said weakly, still not wanting to look at him.

"So...I'm not allowed to worry about you?" Yugi said rather harshly. He winced and cursed himself right after he said it.

Yami sighed weakly. "I-t's not that..."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked more gently, curious.

"I-I didn't want to say this...I-t might worry...y-you more..."

"Please tell me. I care. So what if it worries me more. Friends worry about each other."

Yami sighed weakly. "V-Very well..." he findly said "B-Back in Egypt I got very ill... T-The healers didn't know how to help me... W-When I sacrificed myself to save the world...I-I thought it would had long went away... B-But I'm now afraid that it didn't..."

"Oh Yami..." Yugi said hugging his other. "If you had told me sooner, we could have helped. Our medical technology is far more advanced. We can figure out what this is and maybe cure you."

Yami weakly shock his head. "I-I'm afraid it won't... I-If I didn't have sacrifice myself... I-I would had been dead for not much longer..." To Yugi, Yami looked very upset.

"No. Don't talk that way. I'm sure that what was deadly back then, isn't now. At least let me help. Please..." Yugi said, deep sadness in his eyes and his words.

"Y-Yugi... T-There was something...I-I'd been meaning to get of my chest lately..." Yami started slowly "S-Something that I'm afraid you might hate me for it..."

"I could never hate you. You're my friend." Tears started to fall down Yami's checks. Yugi looked at him curiously. "What's wrong?"

"I-I..." he started "I-I've love you Aibou..."

Yugi blinked at him for a few minutes. "I...I...didn't know..."

"I-I was afraid...t-that you and Anzu might hate me for it... E-Especially Anzu... S-Since she always a bit jealous when Rebecca kept hitting on you..."

"...How...Yami? I need to go think about this. But please, don't take it the wrong way. I don't hate you...but I just...I've got to go think." With that Yugi went up to his room to sort out his feelings.

Yami weakly and sadly watched Yugi leave. He weakly laid back down when he felt the dizziness return. _I shouldn't said anything..._

Hafadet nuzzled up against him and curled up to sleep. She purred as she slept. **_Pharaoh...you should always tell the truth. Besides -tired yawn- he really cares about you, even if he may not love you. I wish I could help -tired yawn- But even us gods can't meddle in love._**

- - -

Yugi sat down on his bed in deep thought. Everything that the ancient pharaoh had said just then still ran through his mind. "I love Anzu but...I just...don't know right now...Though...gaaaahhhh!"

There was a soft knock on his door before Grandpa poke his head in. "Yugi, is something the matter?"

"No, I'm just thinking. Can I please be alone?"

"Oh okay... If that's what you what Yugi. I'll be downstairs making dinner if you need me." With that Grandpa closed the door gently behind him.

"...Do...I didn't THINK I had feelings...I'll have to meet with Anzu to figure this out." Having made his decision, he went back to the sick Pharaoh.


End file.
